Fealoke Eala
by Maerwen
Summary: It was not a perfect world, the old it faded with every setting of the sun. Each day it became less bright than it had been the day before . . . They, all of them, needed to leave, like I myself had done those many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Lord of the Rings and such. I also am aware that some of the following passages may have exact quotes or rearranged quotations, but I have no plan to reproduce and sell this, so you don't have to worry! **_

_**This story has been a collaboration of writings from 2002-NOW. You'll find very a many different age mindsets throughout this tale. I hope all of them are amusing in their own lights. **_

_**r-Adonneniel-r**_

**Prologue**

It began in the world of Middle-earth ages ago, the hopes and dreams of one girl, me, was sitting in the palms of my hands. Was it I who tossed those dreams aside or a will of another? For higher powers are tricky to determine when you do not know their names or their faces. This is a tale of all dreams coming true. If every dream were true, as it was for me, then there would be no more dreaming. Some would think it a fulfillment to have no other goal, but with out choice what being would we be? That is why I left. I had everything, which I didn't want. Though, it was my destiny to leave because I strived for more. I felt incomplete in a world so old and slow. I wanted fast pace nonstop. Continual chaos accompanied by organization. That is why I came into their world and had no memory of the old.

I was sent back, eventually. It was not a perfect world, the old; it faded with every setting of the sun. Each day it became less bright than it had been the day before. It was my purpose to help. How? I did not know. They, all of them, needed to leave, like I myself had done those many years ago. The Elves weren't going where I had gone. For them it would be impossible to break the boundaries of the Void. And that of Man, my other kind, for I am a half-race, needed to mark their place in the world permanently. They needed to tear down old walls to build their shining towers. I was there to accompany them in the help to set their world up just as was supposed to be. For this, Man needed to drive away evil to live in the peace that they pursued. My original Elven kin they needed to mend Middle-earth so it was just as it was in ancient days, after the defeat of Melkor. They needed to set it up like their dreams of how it would be, so forever that picture stayed internally clear in their mind. The same dream applied for me. I had to put that dream in my mind the way it should be. I went back. I was sent back. Back to Middle-earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Lord of the Rings, or Neopets, or the FBI (haha), or oven mitts or biscuits. I don't believe the last three matter, but just in case.  
**

**This story starts off humorous, but if you continue to read it will get progressively more serious and I promise my writing with be more mature as it progresses. I wrote this section many a year ago. It has been revised, but still some naivety remains.  
**

**Oh, I wish I owned Orlando Bloom, but I also must say I do not own.**

The Fellowship of the Ring

_My friends sometimes say I'm so in-tuned and obsessed with this Lord of the Rings craze that they believe I'm an Elf with a sense of humor. They say that in the depths of the forest of Lothlórien I was trained to be the "FBI agent" of the Elves. If you knew me, you see, you would expect me to go on with the gimmick. I do. Though, I find it natural to speak my Elvish name know my swords' names and roll events of my "past-life" off the tip of my tongue. I think I believe myself sometimes, that I am a Half-Elf. I look in the mirror some days and see an Elf staring back at me with my blonde hair. When I take a look at my eyes it is a joke and nothing more. Elves don't have green eyes. _

_When I put on my Elven dress for The Renaissance Festival or Halloween I feel like an Elf. My Elf takes over my human. When wearing my cloak and that dragon necklace of mine I am the "FBI agent" of Lorien. I know it's not true, but I dream of Middle-earth and sometimes it's so real. Everyone has those dreams where they can smell and taste and hear. The dreams I have aren't those fuzzy black and white ones. They are like memories. To be in Middle-earth would be—I suppose—impossible._

_I wonder,_

_Renee Raben (old) _

_Adonneniel Rumiliell_

I shut my sparkly journal that no one ever knew I wrote in with a bang and shoved it back into my desk drawer. The shelves shook that rested on top of my desk. A few minutes ago I got off the phone with one of my best friends (and the friend most different from me), Julia. We were going to hang out and do something inside on this wet Saturday. Figuring she would be late, like always, I decided to write, like I did most of the time. It was my only escape into the other world I knew best. J.R.R. Tolkien was the author like no other! He was the mastermind creator of _The Lord of the Ring_s books that have captured the hearts and minds of so many.

Julia formally introduced me to this intricate trilogy of books before the first movie, _The Fellowship of the Ring_, came out. I won't go through my withdrawal trying to switch from first movie to first book and its complexities. I fell deeply in love, is all, and after reading the _Silmarillion_ my sanity was officially depleted and my quest for my inner-Elven self began. Maybe I'm not_ that_ crazed, the F.E.M.M. and I are not yet at the "point of no return," maybe Maerwen. The F.E.M.M. stands for "Four Elvish Maidens of Mason". The group consists of my friends Bonnie (Maerwen), Emily (Arthien), Shelby (Formally known as thee Arwen Evenstar), and myself (Adonneniel). We have longer titles, what wood we are from, who our parents are. For Maerwen, she has included in her title, her favorite color of black. She is a bit off her rocker. Julia on the other hand enjoys, (and is at a low level of obsession with the story) and is on an extreme high off of Orlando Bloom, the actor who portrays the hot Elven prince Legolas. May I state: I was the first to point out his unnatural aura and the beautiful glow that surrounded him. I conclude here and now that he was first mine, though I formally let Bonnie mess with his mind when she wrote something witty and hence, enabling her to write silly love stories about him.

Julia loves Orlando Bloom, yes. She hates fighting and getting dirty, that is a no. We are very different and respect different things. The only quality we have in common is our really stupid sense of humor, which I hope you will enjoy as much as we do. Julia is stupid a lot of the time, on purpose, so she claims. I am lacking common sense most of the time and have a tendency to leak. No, not having those leaks, but oral leaks. Slip of the tongue. My tongue gets in the way of my ears and I can't see what I am saying. As Bilbo says; "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well and you deserve."

"They're always late." I muttered under my breath as I looked at the clock watching the digital 1:59 change to 2:00. "Why can't she be a wizard. She'd come 'precisely when she means to.'" I flipped through my Elvish, coming across a small phrase I had been working on, "Sí na i veth, i veth naid bain…Here at the end, the end of all things." I read to myself trying to memorize it. Julia was going on 30 minutes late now. I looked at the clock it read 2:05. "She should be here by now; she is always a half an hour late right on the button.

_Ding Dong_ (this would be the sound effect for a so called doorbell) "Wow that was an unusual coincidence even for a fictional story," I spoke to myself.

I grabbed my replica of Thorin Oakensheild's sword, may I add it was real, and I raced down stairs. I made sure I made as much noise as a heard of buffalo since Julia dubbed me as; "Wild Wildebeest running to the door to great the guest."

"Ai, mae govannen, Nethwen" I said to Julia flinging open the door and making her jump.

"Ummm… No?" she said taking a large step inside making it seem that if she touched my threshold she would burn up or something. She doesn't know Elvish like I do, and the look on her face is quite amusing when I confuse her using the language of the immortals.

"I said _Ah, Well met, _and than your_ Elvish name, _Jules."

"Yeah, Yeah I knew that." She rolled her eyes and floated over to the mirror in my foyer checking her perfect brown hair and rearranging her shirt this way and that. She put some more lip gloss on making her lips shiny. I looked in the mirror behind her fixing a fly away piece of my hair and made a funny face. She proceeded to roll her eyes a second time.

"Wanna go to the basement?" she said smiling at me, accepting me as a human being again.

"We can play _Lord of the Rings_ on PS2 or look up Orlando pictures on the internet, or I can write and you can go on Neopets!"

"Kay, sounds like a deal." She hopped towards the basement door humming some Gwen Steffani song as I hummed "Into the West" the song in the credits at the end of _The Return of the King_. You see the differences now?

"Hopefully there's no Garrett and his smelly friends," Garrett being my 18 year old brother, his smelly friends being his friends who smell. "Woo Who! No Garrett," I announced when we got to the bottom of the steps.

Someone knocked at the back door. It was my neighbor Justin; he too loves _Lord of the Rings_.

"Archery!?" he asked when I cracked open the door. He plucked at the string of his green bow in his left hand leaving the forty pound pull back bow in his right hand well alone until fighting the savage "_Uruk-hai_" (aka tall boxes that say fragile) that live in our back yards.

"Sounds like fun," said Julia who was always way more interested in archery than I was. Oh, and a bit more interested in Justin.

"We'll be out in fifteen," I told Justin, intending to pull a Julia and add a half hour.

"We should sword fight later," said Justin. I shut the door in his face. "It's more fun when we aren't playing with my sister flailing." His voice was muffled behind the door. He finally gave up talking and left. It wasn't that I disliked him or anything. I have lived next door to him for eight or nine years. He's a brother to me. We get sick of each other, but we're best friends. All best friends are all good for a different reason.

"To the computer!" I shouted

"Uh, Biscuit!" yelled Julia. I laughed Biscuit was an inside joke. Julia asked me what I would say if I met Orlando Bloom. My reply was the word biscuit. This joke also has to do with pretzels, an oven mitt, and a laundry shop, but I'd rather not explain.

I opened the door to the play room. I thought the lights were off before I opened the door, but my pupils dilated at the bright florescent lights. My eyes adjusted and I was shocked. Those were not the lights in my basement that you could do surgery under! These were major UV rays. I stared at a grassy meadow with a river in the distance. I slammed the door because I was so dazed by the distinct change. I opened it again and it was completely normal computers, carpet, and all.

"Wait just one minute," I complained. I shut and reopened the door again. "Holy Hobbits, HOLY ISENDGARD!" The landscape appeared again. Like always my curiosity and my Elven natures took over me. When I stepped into the room I became Adonneniel not Renee and I mean that metaphorically, but more literally.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Lord of the Rings . . . **

**This passage makes it very clear to see what I wrote in 7****th**** grade vs. what I have recently written. Enjoy. :)  
One more thing: The "Im Adonneniel" in this passage is Elvish. I didn't forget my apostrophe. **

Comments are appreciated . . .

**Middle-earth **

This land protruding from my basement was not like any other. Instead of being greatly concerned that my brother tracked in a great quantity of mud and grass, a meadow grew or it flooded and a river sprouted. I knew exactly where I was. I was only about one league north from the river Loudwater which is just south of Rivendell. Maybe it was my insanely keen _Lord of the Rings_ instinct that knew this, but it seemed like more was behind my knowledge besides strange gut feelings and hypothesized answers on _The Lord of the Rings _Trivial Pursuit. There was history about the trees and the river that I heard some distance off flowing noisily as if it were in a hurry. This ground Julia and I stepped on was Middle-earth. It had seen many ages. The first age consisted of the rule of Melkor, and the seeking of the Silmarils, the brightest and most wonderous things tangible upon the treaded ground. The second age made rise to Melkor's apprentice having his own name, Sauron. Though Melkor seems forgotten in the world of Middle-earth, Sauron's spirit still lingers. The third age holds the tale of Hobbits. From Bilbo in _The Hobbit,_ overcoming the dragon Smaug, to now Frodo, Bilbo's nephew, Hobbits or the Halflings continue making their impact in the third age. Frodo's adventure didn't seem to have begun. My adventure had apparently been happening for a while. My ears were pointed and I beared a mind that had seen more time than I had before I had stumbled upon this Earth in the Middle.

"Too many thoughts in brain!" exclaimed Julia. That's how I felt, but Julia expressed it unintelligibly.

After I forced my mind to comprehend what was going on, I realized Julia was singing and spinning around in circles.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music_," Julia sang. Of course I decided to chime in, "_with songs they have sung for a__ thousand years_." Then together we sang; "_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music and I sing once more_." After that we just sort of were lying on the grass laughing at ourselves.

"Neigh," Julia said to me (one of my nicknames is Neigh.) "Can you please check and see if we can get back."

"Jules," I responded. "Are you oblivious to the door right behind you?"

"Eh hehe huh," that's Julia's famous "I Knew That" sound. There then was a brief moment of silence, during which I swore I heard her mutter "Legolas."

"Does it smell like late October to you?" I finally said at last.

"Yes it does," said Julia recovering her intellect.

"On October the 24th, if you want to know!" I shouted a line that Gandalf says in Rivendell. Our minds were triggered it was obviously the 20th of October the day of The Flight to the Ford. Frodo, the hobbit, and bearer of the Ring of Power was about to _almost _die by the banks of Loudwater. At that, we started off at a sprint. Loudwater was only a short distance away, so we arrived there rather speedily, passing quickly through the trees as barefoot Elves would make the effort to do. We _were_ Elves now. That was the reason for the pointed ears I realized. That is why seconds seemed insignificant to the span of time. Nonetheless, urgency was still in effect.

I breathed in the October smell, the combination of bonfire and renaissance festival. Every year I lived for October and I had stumbled upon it without the progression of seasons and excitement filled my veins. The trees seemed thousands of feet tall. They weren't intimidating they just seemed noble in proving their existence. A golden orange leaf fell into Julia's brown hair contrasting beautifully and was soon swished away by the breeze we created with our sprint. I didn't run often because I hated it pretty sincerely, but now I felt as if I could run forever because this Earth seemed softer than our own.

The sound of rushing water came nearer and the pebbles we stepped on became more frequently a disturbance. From across the river we saw Arwen Evenstar daughter of Lord Elrond of the Rivendell realm. We waded into the water, the deepest waist high. The October nip did not stop our perseverance. Getting closer, we could spy her dark hair falling into the eyes of what would have been thought a child, had I not the previous knowledge. This child was one of the Hobbits, folk of the northern parts of the world, the Shire. His face was drained of any rouge and a green hue had come over his skin. A gapping hole sat idly on his left shoulder. It wasn't bleeding; it was just a dark indent in his body that seemed to refuse to heal. That's when I immediately realized the Hobbit as Frodo. Frodo had been stabbed by the leader of the nine Nazgûl.

Arwen stood up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's strong and holding on as best he can," she spoke to us. "We must get him to my father." (Wow! That sounded vaguely familiar. That is a line from the movie.) It was strange as Arwen spoke to us, yet it wasn't. It's like we knew her well. "Nethwen," continued Arwen speaking to Julia. Julia responded unquestioningly to her Elvish name which she acted disobedient to its utterance before. "You take Frodo to my father, ride on Asfaloth (Asfaloth being Arwen's horse.) My father will hopefully be able to heal the Nazgûl wound." She handed Julia the 3'2" hobbit. With a quick glance of disgust at Frodo, who had slime coming out of his ears, (I forgot to mention that part amongst the above given details). Julia mounted the horse like she'd done it a million times before and galloped away.

Julia and the slimey Hobbit were about to disappear completely into the trees when the screech of the Nazgûl hit my ears like an IV needle that missed the vein and had to be stabbed repeatedly. Repeatedly, the screeching called out to us sounding like insults when nothing real was meant by it. Nine black riders yielding their drooling stallions progressed in fear of the river's strength. Arwen and I both drew our swords. In her hand gleamed Hadhafang, its curved blade sliding down to its brown shaft with gold sparklings of plants. I felt empty holding my sword because it had no identity and I was certainly surprised I even held it raised high in my hand at all.  
"If you want him come and claim him," Arwen and I said in unison.

The Black Riders raced toward us. The competition rules were this; kill them and spill their blood. Truthfully, I was frozen in my tracks. The heavenly aspects of autumn (drooling stallions and all) came tumbling down on me like a waterfall with sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! (Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!)" She chanted this phrase twice and horses of her own came splashing down the river, neighing as if they were real. The protection of the Realm of Imladris had succeeded. Lord Elrond sensed this danger as his daughter called upon the River Bruinen and perfect timing commenced. The beasts were washed away their screeches squelched. The banks were slightly flooded. My clothes dripped because a puddle that was newly created around me. We had some great assistance. The nine riders and former bearers of Rings of Power were crushed and washed away.

Middle-earth was not heaven, but, oh, I wanted it to be. It was then that I decided I was _in_. I was _in_ like you are for a game of tag. I hoped that the onlookers at the other side of the river saw my arm stiff in the air as heroism and not a state of frozen waffle.

The people that were on the other side of the river were crossing over to our side. (That sounds like some psychic term they are "crossing over.") Oooo the Pet Psychic. That's not what I mean. The company included the wizard Gandalf. There were three hobbits. Samwise Gamgee (Sam) was the largest Hobbit in size and heart. Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) and Peregrin Took (Pippin) were the jokers, but certainly a needed comic relief; they pounded each other in the shoulders as a sign of our victory against the Nazgûl. And Aragorn, a silent and rugged Human, known as Strider at this point in the story, was there also.

I observed them coming closer in disbelief that I was seeing them face to face. I was not acting like a crazed fan because they were actually approaching me instead of me with a pen and slip of paper asking for an autograph. Gandalf the Grey was looking rather grey and bearded. His staff was a gnarled branch which served as the kind of walking stick that you're lucky to find on the path in a forest. His eyes I found were grey also, but grey from wisdom not grey from age.

Sam walked close by me and loving him so much as a character I squeezed his shoulder much too friendlily.

"Suilaid," uttered Sam attempting to say something to me in Elvish, but in a most distinct Hobbit accent. "You're an Elf right, my Lady."

"Indeed," I said. As I agreed to myself that I was an Elf. My look on Middle-earth being a heaven lingered back, and I celebrated with a happy dance inside my head. "Im Adonneniel."

"Adonneniel," he repeated to himself to remember. "Well, I'm just one syllable Sam."

"I know," I said then changed my mind. "I mean…hello, one syllable Sam." Sam smiled.

In hope that I wouldn't give myself away I shook Merry and Pippin's hands and asked them their names when I greeted them.

"I'm Merry and that's Pippin," said Merry he pointed to Pippin.

"Very interesting river you have here," he spoke slightly hitting on Arwen as he talked with her and casually leaned against a tree.

Strider rolled his eyes at Pippin while playing with one of his zillion knives. The rugged Ranger spoke to me with unanticipated respect.

"I've heard much about forgotten tales," said he. What is he talking about? I haven't heard anything quite yet, "We can discuss matters later."

"Off with us," said Aragorn in a very simple manner to the entire company. "Rivendell awaits us and Rivendell waits the giving of comfort to Frodo Baggins if he is not yet safe in its enclosure." The Hobbits soon became downtrodden and proceeded forward on their large hairy feet, patting the earth left after right. Maybe there was heaven and hell on this earth just as ours. Heaven just seems to be in the smallest, or people with the largest of hearts. The caring of a friend comes before the conquering of a hell that swallows hearts; delivering heaven on earth sometimes is postponed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own **_**The Lord of the Rings**_

**Since I mention **_**Harry Potter**_** once in this chapter, I don't own that either.**

**My Elvish is a terrible translation, but in this passage it's some Quenya and I butchered and don't make fun. **

Memories Erased

"You silly girl!" My company and I had just walked in minutes ago and Gandalf just began scorning Julia. Why you ask? Well, being the guy crazy woman my best friend is, she stopped and had a quick chat, mostly stare and drool over, Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas and she just happened to arrive at the same time. I'm at this point thinking; "Oh crap she saw "Leggy" first. Gandalf was not a happy camper at all about this little incident. Since it was a wee bit more important to get a dying Hobbit to, you know, the closest Jewish/Elvish Hospital possible. And she was headed in the right direction, but I think it was a given to avoid any detours. She had stumbled upon the detour of detours though. The most attractive blonde Elf the worlds have ever seen.

"But, but," Julia pleaded. "He's sooo hot!

"That is no excuse for wasting time with an important Hobbit on your hands." said Gandalf sternly.  
"Because he's the Ring bearer," I blurted. "Ugh, Julia I know you at least know that. No drooling and riding."

"Renee, Quiet. Julia, she's right. Both of you follow me, please?"

"Don't hurt me, please!" exclaimed Julia.

"He's not going to, Julia. I know because I am aware he used the word please." I said, "so _Shut-Up!_"

"Now, do you two know why you are here?" asked Gandalf.

"No," we said together, "but," continued Julia, "would my cell phone get good reception out here?"

Gandalf quickly grabbed Julia's flower covered cell phone out of her outstretched arm. "I'll give it back to you later."

"Much later," I said in a mocking tone. Oh, tone. Like ring tone. Oh, goodness I'm full of these ongoing jokes in my head. Ring tone like Rings of Power.

"The two of you listen here." Gandalf began. "There is an abundance of possibilities to why you are here and now in this time and age. You must, shall I say, discover yourselves. I cannot do it for you." To tell you the truth when he was talking I wasn't paying attention. It would have made me a great deal less naive in the future, but at this point in the story my human was still wearing off.

"I'm 1318 years old and still kicking."

"Where were you thirteen years ago?"

"In my birth place of Lothlórien. That was the year I left Lothlórien to seek the beings more aware that time exsisted and interests were beyond trees and molding logs." I said for Julia's amusment, not my own.

She responded to me by saying, "Woohoo molding lawgs!"

I really knew that I had left Lothlórien to find myself. "Why do you ask?" I said to Gandalf.

"And Julia you know your Elvish identity too I'm sure." Gandalf said leaving my question.

"And I, my good wizard, am Julia daughter of Elladan, he is one of Arwen's brothers and twin to Elrohir and son of…"

"…Elrond. I think it is a tad useless to be giving this information." Said the Wizard who had been aware of the twins exsistence from the time they showed up in the world.

"Renee and I are Rivendell buddies. Oh, I am 1436 years old. My Elvish name is Nethwen, but I would really prefer to be called Julia since this is just a day trip I'm assuming." Gandalf was well aware we knew it wasn't a day trip at all. Julia wasn't as convinced in these new identities as I was. The thought struck me that maybe she found it un-cool. Adonneniel was me. No other name seemed acceptable in such a dignified setting.

"Excellent, everybody is clear minded," said Gandalf. The face I wore was as blank as newly bought computer paper. Julia's just looked as if she were about to ride a rollercoaster that had been ridden seven thousand times before. "There is one more piece of information you must be told." He scrunched up his forehead trying to find his words. He is usually someone who speaks very eloquently, and is always ready with what he is to say next. Yet, that day the wizard had trouble doing so. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you. This is all quite the puzzle isn't it?" he gave a soft sigh whether it was he was glad he said these words without jumbling our brains, or maybe he was afraid of something. The fact that a powerful wizard like Gandalf could not understand something was a frightening thought. "As Elflings, you both came as quite a surprise."

"I know," said Julia, "We were overly adorable little Elfs running around and screaming and drooling and . . . " She continued a long list of things toddlers would do.

"In Hobbiton, Bilbo would think this a most unwanted welcome, Gandalf?" I asked the question rhetorically knowing Gandalf had barged into Frodo's Uncle Bilbo's life most unwanted. Gandalf just smiled and nodded.

"Time will tell as we know from ages past. Passing of days exposes what's waiting." That was all the information that was handed to us. The information was lacking and the content minute in importance, but that's all there was to be given."

"You need a memory spell done to you." Gandalf said as Julia and I had a look of concern. The wee little Earthling girls had read too much _Harry Potter_ knowing that spells can sometimes go terribly wrong. "You know more about Middle-earth than I myself do. It is not the most enlightening thing to go around to people slipping out their fates through the use of your tongues. No pain will come to you. You may feel slightly dizzy afterwards, though. Think of it as a head injury with just memory lost instead of the actual injury." Oh, how encouraging was that speech to the wee little Earthling girls.

The lights around us flicked and wind spread our hair as fingers would spread from the palm. Gandalf chanted, "Fëalókë Ëala, car vannë i nólë na tuv tendilë sa tenya. Nólë tulata as sanyë. Varya i híni car ho i lusta mer naw. Tegi hain ata mi annan ir thang."

After Gandalf was through with his magic I was seeing purple dots and felt slightly queasy, but besides that I was perfectly fine and dandy.

"The spell may not work perfectly," added Gandalf after Julia stopped drooling. (She had some pretty weird reactions to the "Memory-B-Gone-Spell.") "I have never used this spell. Well, possibly once or twice in my day. Whatever slips out, cover it up. Oh, you may recognize people without them introducing themselves to you. That's something I am quite sure of. Now, listen to me," he looked at us directly in the eye. "Do not let anything come to be that should not have been at all. Find your own paths that gently fit in with the others'."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rivendell**

Four days had passed us by since we had arrived in Imladris. Julia and I stood on a balcony looking out upon the river of Loudwater and the Ford of Bruinen. We listened to the sounds of the waterfall pounding against the rocks sitting below. The sun shone brightly that day and the air was sweet with pine from the forest across the way. The Rivendell climate was soft and warm this day, but unlike my birth place or Lothlórien, the snow would still drift down to the lands some days and make fluctuation in the temperature. Julia and I were just standing, chatting, and admiring the wood works of the elves. The wood varied in color, and many a graceful hand had worked to complete the art pieces. There were details of carved leaves that brought back life on the wood pillars' forgotten branches.

Another rather breathtaking sight, if I do say so myself, was Julia and me. She wore a white dress that hung beneath the calf, and had a silver cloak which was fastened by a golden star brooch. I wore no dress, but more of an Elven warrior ensemble. With my light green shirt embroidered with bright blue flowers on either arms with matching gauntlets, my outfit was a lot like Legolas' only for a she-Elf. I was intrigued though, how I got two items that already belonged to me, my dragon necklace, which that too had blue in it like my shirt, and a black velvet cloak that had a ranger hood that my parents had bought me for Christmas.

"I've always wanted to see Rivendell up close," I said, "and it ends up that I've lived here most of my life."

"Yeah," said Jules, "this is just bizarre."

With my green eyes, I suddenly spotted a fish far down below; it jumped out of the water and I heard it splash back into the great river. Julia and I had just recently gotten used to our Elf selves. We had to learn to cooperate with being strangely graceful, having super natural sight and hearing, and not to mention getting used to each other with pointed ears.

"Sorry, changing subject," I said, "but, what are we going to do about the Legolas situation."

"Yeah, shoot," said Julia who was perfectly happy with talking about Legolas, "he actually is, like, real now."

"How's this?" I began, "Any weird Legolas occasions we play Rock, Paper, Scissors. Whoever wins, well whatever the situation may be, gets to sit or ride a horse with Legolas, or whatever, got me."

"Sounds good to me," said Julia nodding her head in agreement. There was then an interruption that came directly after we were discussing _The Hot Elf_. Good news came springing from a most flippant Hobbit

"Frodo, he's alright!" shouted Pippin running as fast towards us as his little Halfling legs could carry him, Merry followed close behind. Merry, Pippin, Julia and I became good friends the four days we had stayed there being both pairs of outcasts, as we are. "He jus' woke up. Good old Gandalf won't let us in though. He says I'm too much of a Took."

"And I too close in relations to the Took," complained Merry.

"Course he let Sam in though," continued Pippin. "Samwise Gamgee the calm one of the four, I'm calm. Pipeweed's doing the trick daily making folk just like me calmer than Sam's ever been. Who's ever heard of a hobbit that's not calm?"

"Well I sure have, _Pip_," said Merry taking his right hand and making hard contact with the back of Pippin's head.

We were all laughing when out of an overhang two Halflings walked into the light. Before I could even identify them Merry and Pippin had toppled the brunette. The blonde stood blushing.

"Sam." I turned to the rouge Hobbit. "You're a good friend. Don't ever give that quality up." My motivational Elf speaking was in need of much improvement, but I meant what I said. Sam never left Frodo's side when the curly-brown headed Hobbit was ill. I shivered at the thought of being surrounded by Ringwraiths, all of who carried swords, all of who representing a fallen human king who carried a ring. The wound on the Ring Bearer's shoulder will never fully heal. Frodo's strength to endure a blow where tiny particles of dust, blade, and poison go into his blood never ceases to captivate my appreciation of him. Sam showed that he would carry half of Frodo's burdens, whatever the burden.

"Your slowing down our smoking and drinking, not being awake and all," Merry scolded Frodo.  
"Well I apologize for being unconscious," spat Frodo

"Lady Julia's been joking about dry laws apparently where you can't drink in certain countries," Pippin quoted Julia.

"Well, I'll tell you Mister Frodo the four of us aren't going to be living in those countries."

Julia and I stood aside watching the reunion. It made me thankful Julia was my friend. She was with me. Even though she pretended not to embrace all of Middle-earth as much as I took it upon myself to open my eyes to all the new experiences that lay before us, she was here to share the adventure. That's all that mattered.

"Bilbo's here too Mr. Frodo," said Sam finally cutting in when the ecstatic shouting and first moments of excitement had settled.

"Bilbo!" said Frodo when he spotted near by, settled on a bench, a fifth hobbit with snow white hair. (Haha, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Wait these are hobbits, oh well, there'll be dwarves later.) Frodo sprang forward in excitement.

"Hullo, Frodo my lad!" he bellowed. "I've gotten old. Hope it isn't too much of a disappointment to you, my boy. I felt as if you and I were always youthful together."

"Oh, Bilbo, you're always trying to keep up with the world. I can see you've aged." said Frodo in a polite manner.

"Ai, Adonneniel Rumiliell," said Biblo and he laughed. I was taken aback by his little Elvish expression. "I've grown attached to your people. I've grown a great deal interested in maps since last you came and visited Rivendell." He acknowledged me and I felt our friendship swell. We had known each other in my past time.

"Uncle Bilbo," chimed in Frodo surprised that Bilbo was familiar with me. "The one good thing about being around a longer time is you've always known people."

"Knowing people has nothing to do with age it has to do with loyalty, Frodo," rolled the wisdom off of Bilbo's tongue. "And to the Lady Adonneniel, I'm unsure you'll be interested. This—Lady Julia, I don't believe we've met."

"Just seen ya around," said Julia casually.

"I've added something to my book." Bilbo turned the pages to a map labeled in his perfect Hobbit handwriting The World of Others. "I don't know if you remember the image you described to me of this world. The Old one," he was referring to himself, "recalls you not knowing if it was a real world or not."

I was staring straight at an intricately drawn map of the town I lived in as a human, queen city suburbia.

"I remember sitting down with you and describing it." I said.  
"Hmph, so familiar can't put finger on it." Julia spoke without any pronouns. "Oh! Oh." It clicked and she remained quiet. Julia now deserves a cookie for cooperation.  
"Must have explained it to you too, Julia-shmoo." I joked. Frodo averted the interest back onto himself without me having to ask as he flipped quickly to a map of the Shire.

"You know I've been meaning to go somewhere again besides the Shire and Imladris," said Bilbo "Wisdom welcomes pain in the knees though. Since I'm wrinkled, I have a slight urge for the making of song and a great deal of feasting," he smiled. "Would you like to join the feast that is being held in _your_ honor, Frodo Baggins?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Imladris' Feast**

Feasting was greeted by many faces. A long rectangular table was laid with a pastel green cloth and crystal plates and mugs were set before us. A canopy was created by leaning trees entangling parallel toward each other. More breads than imaginable were placed before us. The wine was splashed quickly into mouths; it was of Mirkwood and brought by Legolas. The wine under the ruling of Thranduil is treated almost as well as the children. There was noise all about. None of which were negative sounds, unlike school dances where the bass is turned up far too loud. In the moment of tones and voices and music swelling through the air, awareness came over me. I had discovered one similarity between my full Human and full Elf selves. Any pleasurable sound, I valued whole heartedly. Different tongues spoke in off-beat rhythms alongside the other languages. Speaking both Elvish and English I came to find that their hearts sang with similar stories. The only variation was the insight of the Elves produced wise words, and the light-heartedness of the Humans created giddiness amongst the race.

Parting with Julia, I watched as she slipped to the head of the table. Julia was high in ranking at Imladris' Feast so she got to seat her royal buttocks three seats away from the Lord Elrond, and one chair away from her royal prince charming daddy. I sat down the table a ways and was about eighth or ninth in importance, but it didn't matter because being the rather social chicas we were; we planned to talk to new beings of all kinds anyways, man, Elf, Dwarf serious, cheerful, or stubborn.

I downed my first glass of wine when I peered up and gave a smile to the Elf next to me. My hand was in mid raise for a second glass, and I did a double-take. He was raising his hand for a glass also. He motioned to the pourer to fill my goblet and his. His presence to me was instantly recognizable, but it seemed a drawer in my mind had been opened and the filed papers had been thrown about. All I can describe it as is that I felt as if I should hand him my heart, or at least know his name. He went to give me a _cheers _with his glass. Staring at him with a scrunched up nose he spoke to me. And thankfully he did not point out my peculiar overly emotional human reaction.

"Glorfindel," he said one word which took me a moment to register it as his name. His voice was like the wine. Shocking at first that a voice could be so powerful, but it was smooth and calm. The glass in his hand was placed down on the table and he layed his hand on my shoulder as a normal Elf greeting would be, and I returned his introduction.  
"Adonneniel," we said together.

"My name is—Adonneniel." I slowed my speech. My Human face scrunched its eyebrows. He knew me already, apparently I had forgotten him. I kicked myself mentally.  
"Of course you are Adonneniel." The feeling of guilt always comes over me when I can't remember people who seem to be a good friend, colleague, or psycho therapist. "How could I forget you?"

Thoughts of how obnoxious I was made me realize the typical Elf probably would remember me if they simply saw me walk down the way. Some guilt decided to leave, yet my self-consciousness thrived.

He squeezed my should as he released our "hello." I couldn't help but smile at him, he had more charisma than I had ever imagined possible in an Elf. I found Elves a bit stoic, excluding myself and Julia from this stale bread category. He returned my smile as if he wanted to say a thousand words.

Day was slipping past. Glorfindel worked some magic that made me silent for the rest of the meal. I was trying to decipher between real and not. Past and present seemed not to fit. With a pudding for dessert came the lighting of candles. The reflection of the flames danced across the silver blonde hair of Glorfindel's like it would off a spoon. He was a rough Elf as if he had been through fire and back. For all I could collaborate of my memories he really could have journeyed the coals of hell and back. Another sip of a third glass of wine, and he conclusively ironed my tensions.

"I don't expect you to have your memories of me. People tend to lose where I come in." The first things he has decided to say to me: his name, my name, a reassurance of my name, and that he's a forgettable individual. Interesting Elf, it was strange how he could think of himself as forgettable, unless he were to fly away and not come back for a thousand years. His eyes were the color of seaweed. I couldn't forget him. My eyes were the only green ones I had ever heard of in the line of Elves.

He leaned back in his chair and relaxed and his eyes turned back to a normal Elf color, sapphire.

"I live in Rivendell, where have you come from, Lady Adonneniel. I have known you as quite the adventurer and claimer of the lands."

I laughed out of surprise for his slight sense of humor that was peeking out. "Well, I've been places, but I do not usually remember them."  
"Green," he said.

"My eyes?"  
"Yes," he stumbled a bit. I think he was smoother than he was showing tonight. It wasn't my concern.  
"You know," I said putting down my fourth glass of wine and changing a soon to be burp to a cough. "It would be so much easier if the Ring of Power were made in a cracker jack box and we could just throw it back in the cracker jack box."  
Glorfindel laughed. I laughed. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. He ignored it. I avoided blue and brown peering at us.  
"Lady, I have no comprehension of what you just said. Your word choice is spectacularly entertaining." He laughed more. I was quite enamored.

"I wish dragons were the size of mice!" I think he was trying to make a joke, but it wasn't funny word choice.  
"Something from the past?" I asked.

He covered his mouth as if he was intruding on my life and then didn't say anything about his own. We both couldn't speak. Fluid conversation frozen over. He went back to smoothing over the awkwardness by realizing that he was soon to perform. Many a song was flitting about Imladris' halls. Far too many questions were unanswered in the nights air, but some questions would wait for council and some would wait until many nights beyond.

"Lady, would you mind a… uh… walk with me," he was a little flustered, and it was almost devilish of me, but it was rather enjoyable to watch him stumble. It was easy to forget the awkwardness when it flitted away so quickly. "Later on, I'll be out by the balcony outside your room." Oh, great, he's a stalker. "We used to sit there every night. Well, some nights I mean and talk." I could tell he was aware that I looked a bit blank. "You don't recollect I expected as much." My first impression of him was that he was intuitive. This, I had to remind myself, was not his first impression of me.

"I will see you there." I said. He nodded as if to say "good," and walked off quickly.

My feet led me next to Frodo and Sam sitting near a fire, laughing, and carrying on. Now, well fed; I was energized. I greeted them, and pulled up a tiny stool by the fire. How do you do's were exchanged, then we were paused by two voices.

It was announced the song was written by Bilbo and Strider. Glorfindel and Strider sang a duet. There voices matched like wings on a dove and their harmony flew in the same manner.

In panoply of ancient kings,

in chainéd rings he armored him;

his chining shield was scored with runes

to ward all wounds and harm from him;

his bow was made of dragon-horn,

his arrows shorn of ebony,

of silver was his habergeon,

his scabbard of chalcedony;

his sword of steel was valiant,

of adamant his helmet tall,

an eagle-plume upon his crest,

upon his breast an emerald.

After the song I realized Bilbo had left sometime at the beginning I'm assuming out of embarrassment. Though he was only modest the song was beautiful. Frodo followed Bilbo; Sam scurried after Frodo.

"Bilbo's probably secretly marrying Frodo and Sam," I whispered to Julia who pulled up a stool adjacent to me, apparently bored of the royal conversation. I was only joking. Sam's just a little over concerned about Frodo if you know what I mean. Brokeback Hobbits? Nope, only for magazines like Star and whatever the other one is.

"Oh, and there goes the drunken duo," I added, pointing to Merry and Pippin who were chugging down on Elven wine in a far corner of the room. Merry and Pippin were hopping around, and had a sudden collision. They collided with what? They collided into each other.

"I hate you for seeing him first," I muttered under my breath seeing Legolas for the first time. Really, I didn't mind it had just become a game of tracking the daily pill of eye candy! Julia didn't here me she was to busy staring at Strider in all his rugged glory. I swore I heard her say "curse you Arwen," but didn't comment. The four glasses of wine I had were making me feel a bit on the subdued side. Of course I knew she liked Legolas better. I knew Julia didn't really hate Arwen either. We all were very good friends. Past and present, I remembered everything about Arwen Evenstar.

Julia and I spotted Arwen as she glided over to Aragorn. They clasped hands momentarily. Aragorn kissed her hand, said a brief sentence and turned away. She hovered towards us holding her crystal Evenstar Pendant against her bosom; its glow was brighter than that of the candles'. Her white dress followed her like a halo at her heels. Her never-frizzing, unbelievable-brunette hair stirred up in me female jealously, that you only found in high school. Her head dress was set perfectly onto her chocolate hair. Not an out-of-place bump to be found. Just the thought of putting up a pony tail without a mirror, oh, the horrors and the bumps it causes.

"Suilaid!" she said very seriously. "Would you refuse an immortal life?" Tears shimmered beneath her eyelids.

"For _what_?" Julia said as if saying, _Gir' are you fo reauhl_.

"For love," said Arwen, an Elf in love with Aragorn, a man. Their love was deep, but mortal and immortal lives are difficult to bind. Unless a great sacrifice makes both mortal, and "til' death do us part" be a true binding statement.

"Let no council be yours in the choosings of life love. Only you know your love," advised Julia.  
"I'm sorry." Arwen muttered

"Don't be," Julia answered sincerely. "Do what you need to do. Then gossip later back in our room tonight if need be! Okay?"

Arwen smiled and hugged us both. Elves don't typically hug. As friends we taught one another. She went to him appearing in the distance as a shooting star against the velvet night.

"Hey, look!" I exclaimed after Arwen was gone. "It's Gimli." Gimli is a Dwarf. His full and proper name is Gimli son of Gloin. Julia then started laughing hysterically. I thought it was because Gimli looked really short and really fat in comparison to the elves. Dwarves are shorter than Man and Elf, but they are taller than Hobbits. The real laughing matter was that Pippin ran in too a wall that was clearly visible to the sane. Oh, drunkards!

Legolas passed before our view patting Pippin mockingly. He proceded to walk towards Julia and me.  
"I think my palms are sweating out of excitement . . . " Julia whispered to me. I had visited Mirkwood in the many years past. Legolas and I found a connection between us with our music. Nights we would sing sometimes and many the threat of the arrow in the head we got. Someone with singing passion cannot stop. How unfortunate for the others. Luckily, in Rivendell when night grows, song flits about feast or no feast. That's how it was in Lórien also. Like a radio where people were actually vocally talented.

"Should we sing the song we sang many winters ago?" Legolas spoke to me in his soft Elvish voice." Julia at this point was technically drooling (again) and making quiet whimpering noises because I got to speak to his amazing hotness first. Legolas and I both found intrigue in ancient Elven time. Back to times when the Silmarillions caused torment with their light and beauty. A list of song titles were batted between the two of us and we decided on the ancient Elf Elbereth.

A Elbereth Githoniel,

silivren penna miriel

O menel aglar elenath!

Na-charred palan-diriel

O galadhremmin ennorath,

fanuilos, le linnathon

nef aear, si nef aeron!

(O Elbereth Starkindler,  
white-glittering, sparkling like jewels,  
the glory of the starry host slants down.  
Having gazed far away  
from the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth,  
to thee, Everwhite, I will sing,  
on this side of the ocean, here on this side of the great ocean)

Elbereth shinning in the sky fit the evening. This was a bringing together, and many were being brought to Rivendell by Elbereth's star that sleeps forever in the sky.  
"I don't believe I've ever met this lady." Legolas took Julia's hand and kissed it. I could see Julia's brain churning inside her head along with all her guts shouting, _wow, wow, wow, wow, wowzie! _They don't depict it very well in the books or the movies, but I was surprised to find Legolas as the go-getter. If he wanted a girl he'd go get her. The end. I guess there weren't enough female Elves for his little easily tempted side to come out. He was still the sweetest.

My insides were flipping as the room began to empty slowly. Group by group they left. I had missed Glorfindel's exit. There were few enough people to determine if he was gone or helping with the clean-up. I strolled casually away. The eyes of the room left me and I'll have to admit I sprinted, or at least power walked to the balcony below my room. I stopped for an instant. I looked up at the stars, and knew it didn't matter if the people of Rivendell couldn't see me in my confusion. All the higher power and all the stars could sense. This lost girl Siamese-twinned to her lost world. No one had ever heard of this 'in between." That's what I am.  
"Adonneniel!" His voice was a blanket. "I will come down to you." Four benches laid around I noticed as I waited for him. I sat in the middle of the nearest bench. Looking down I saw my feet, but they didn't tell me they belonged to me. My eyes met marble blossoms etched in the flooring. Brown, green, pink, blue, violet all knowing who they belonged to. All linked together with emerald vines. They were all acquainted. The people I knew well seemed to be the people that didn't want to get to know me. The people I didn't have the chance to get to know knew all of me. I downed the sixth glass of wine that I forgot was in my hand.

Appearing before me as if out of a mist strode Glorfindel. He stood with his hand on the ledge of the rail, which protected all from the rushing falls below. His eyes were like fishing nets that might have been cast into the waters below, instead of scaly fish his capturing eyes dragged others into his thoughts.

"Hi Glorfy," I said. Progressively getting progressively tipsier as the night progressed. He had a glass of wine in his left and right hand. As I started talking he took what I presumed my drink and splashed it over the edge of the ledge. "Aw shucks, saving me from a hangover you're a pal. I think I love you."

"Do you remember anything?" His face significantly brightened. His eyes turned green again.

"What?!" I stuttered

"Anything we talked about before in the evening."

"Yeah, and I'm not drunk, just really easily effected. You talk right now I'll think you're a genius." My head was a lot more concerned then my voice.

"I'm going to tell you a tale," announced Glorfindel. I was in quite the mood for a serious story and grabbed my mental popcorn. "I was appointed to tell you when you came before the Elves in Middle-earth once again." I pointed at him with both index and thumbs making guns as if to say _shoot_ with the story.

He smiled at me, and casting his eyes out over the river he captured his thoughts.

He began: "Running blindly, the girl is lost to where she might be wandering. Dress flying, trying to flee from the world. She wants to leap into the air so Eru's hands could catch her and tell her, 'A job well done.'  
"Two stars are in the sky. Only two lights left. She could have leaped to the stars. Being in love forever with a happily ever after. Keeping both stars apart and looking at the one, and then the other when they shone and faded. Falling in love she was at one of the two stars staring down at her. Love does not stay." His voice seemed far away when he said this and sad. "New things catch the eyes that look up at the sky and down from the stars.  
"The world she loved was too covered in ash to let go completely. The grief covered needed to find its beauty. Harvest the good in few things and waken the universe. '_If everyone could have a star_,' the girl whispered. She thought that all the wounds of the world would be mended.  
"Only a couple glittering orbs in the sky sparkled down. The young woman decided she would find stars for people. 'The _people simply do not know how to point out their star_.' If they could not find their star the girl would hold them until they did. That was her promise she held to the sky and all its vastness. Like the void of the human, yet the laugh of the living.

The stars will be to understand both the sleeping, and the waking. The mortal and immortal. "  
Like a magnet he pulled me to him with his monologue. My hand shaking I pointed at him. I took both of his shoulders and saw my reflection in his eyes. His sight wore the color blue again and I was drowning in their pools. I hugged him. I held him with more meaning than even I had when I sent Arwen off to her love. He seemed to shake for a moment he hadn't returned my gesture. Then he took my arms gently in his hands and pulled me away from him. He scanned my face I could tell he wanted to see me remember him. I didn't. It was awful because I wanted to so desperately. I was a little shocked to find him putting his hands on my face. He went to kiss my lips. I never told him, but I saw it. He kissed my forehead instead and then held me close.

"You've given me my star," he whispered to my neck. "Tomorrow at the Great Council, you must go with them. Wherever they shall go they will be surprised to find that even a map cannot take them as far as a spirit. You will be an understanding amongst the quarrels."  
"Glorfindel." I stated his name

"Adonneniel."

"I say your name, and you say mine back even though it has been 5 minutes."

"I've known you longer than five minutes."

"And I've known _you." _I was irritated that my memory had failed me. "The way you hug. I recall that."  
"Oh, no, that's just my strapping good looks." He strutted about and made a kissy face, and I laughed at his silly kissy face. His sarcasm was _trés amusant. _Though some truth I found in his statement while studying his movement.

"Time will tell," he sighed in the middle of speaking.  
"Oh, so now we're shrugging the thing off." I teased.

"What thing? Is there a thing between us?" he flirted.

"I wouldn't know. I don't know who the hell you are?" He tried to keep a straight face then burst a little and silently laughed. I smiled at him. I was a little loopy because of the drinking I wouldn't normally say hell to a newcomer. The drinking was getting me through a little stress of not knowing my purpose, or maybe the alcohol didn't need the credit, maybe it was this Elf.

Glorfindel directed sternness into his voice. "My power is a secret to be kept, but your power is a secret to be unleashed."


End file.
